Drabbles of the Hunger Games
by itsmahogany
Summary: These are some song-fic like drabbles about different parings: romantic and not romantic. By definition, drabbles are 100 words, so I try to get as close as possible. Submit songs and parings!
1. Chapter 1

_Stay With Me- You Me At Six_

_**it's been said that time heals wounds  
>but no, I won't be controlled<br>and so, (and so) this story goes **_

_**stay with me**_

I did it for Prim. Everything. All of it was for Prim, but she's gone. How could I let it happen? Her last words, my name. Why wasn't it me?

It's been 5 years since that day. I'm still insane, and Peeta still cares for me. But Prim, Prim should be 18. I would give everything for Prim to be by my side again.

I remember it like yesterday:

_It was reaping day. She came to say goodbye. Tears and hugs and 'I love yous' were a majority of the time. Peacekeepers came in and grabbed my mother and Prim._

"_Katniss, stay with me! Please! Stay with me!"_

_She was gone._

Time has gone on, but I still ache for my Little Duck.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Right now I'm kind of obsessed over YMAS so the next couple ones might have songs by them.

**Take Off Your Colours- You Me At Six**

_Take off your colours, who are you wearing them for?  
>Tick off your lovers, all respect was left at the door.<br>I had front row seats to you on your knees, it was everything I hoped it be _

_I'll make a bet that says we don't leave this place as friends.  
>Are you comfortable, are you comfortable with this?<br>You play the lady, I'll play the gent, we will call it time well spent.  
>But I've been lying, and you're going to hate me for this. <em>

**Cato/Katniss**

I had Peeta in my hands. I know I'm not going home a winner, but I'll make sure he doesn't either. She think she can play this game better than me? Just because she goes around screwing her district partner doesn't mean they can go home together. _We(*)_ don't get to go home together, or at all...

She holds her bow steady ready to aim.

"Take off your colours, Katniss. You're just a show off. The whole ordeal with your sister, this thing with Lover Boy. Go ahead, shoot, but he's coming with me" Her mouth turned to a slight frown, but then disappeared. I felt the 'x' marked by Peeta on my hand.

Her determined face turned to pity as she let the arrow leave the bow.

A/N-*Clato reference


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Consequence-You Me at Six_**

_I've got real big plans and such bad thoughts _

**Cato/Clove**

He knew what he was going to do the moment he volunteered: fuck his district partner and kill everyone in his sight. And that's practically what he did. Little Clove was nothing more to him then a good screw. Not until...

She thought like him: big plans and bad thoughts. But Cato had this effect on her. He made her legs turn to jelly and her heart rate faster than a jet. She pushed him to feel it too. She didn't think he felt that way about her. Not until...

She was going to go out there alone. She could do it, he knew it. But before he could think about it, he kissed her.

He watched her go in for the kill but, before he had a chance to smile, she became the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This one is a little dark. Has suicide. These have all been so sad! I swear my next one will be happier!

_**I Will Play My Game Beneath the Spin Light -Brand New**_

_Collect calls to home  
>to tell them that I realize<br>that everyone who lives will someday die  
>and die alone. <em>

…

_Feel like every chance to leave  
>is another chance I should have took.<br>Every minute is a mile.  
>I've never felt so hollow.<br>I'm an old abandoned church with broken pews  
>and empty aisles. <em>

**Gale**

He's not sure who to blame for this feeling of...regret,hatred,anger, hollow. Prim? Peeta? The Capitol? _Katniss?_

It's been years, and he's still all alone. He's been to every district, but none feel like home. Only those woods feel like home, only that time, only _her._

At the moment, he's in District four, visiting Annie. He used to feel sorry for Annie, her odd ramblings about Finnick, strange visions of her Games. He swore to himself that he'd never be Annie. He also swore to himself Katniss would love him to the moon and back.

He decided he'd blame Katniss: She taught him to love, and then he ripped his heart out.

He tucked Annie in to bed and went to the guest room. He tied his noose and wrote his note:

"_I've realized everyone who lives will someday die and die alone."_


End file.
